


Stuck

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, kilixori, orixkili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori was eating lunch when his phone buzzed signaling a text coming through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any errors? I'm not the best at proofreading.

Ori was eating lunch when his phone buzzed signaling a text coming through.

He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

Kili: help. 

Ori frowned, and set his sandwich down so he could type back.

Ori: Why, what's wrong?

Kili: im stuck in a tree. i was on my way walking home when a dog chased me up here and now it wont leave.

Ori honestly wasn't sure if he should be concerned or amused.

Ori: Where are you? Is it a big dog?

A few moments later a picture came through, seemingly taken from high up. It showed a sneaker clad foot in the bottom right corner of the photo, and on the ground a small  
black and white dog sat looking up at the camera. After a moment the breed "Boston Terrier" popped into Ori's head.

Ori: Seriously? Isn't that Mrs. Porters dog? It's blind in one eye and it's got to be going on 13 or 14 by now.

Kili: ur not here. its very vicious.

Ori: Alright, I'll be there to save you in ten minutes.

Ori sighed and wrapped up his sandwich. Apparently he was finishing it after he rescued his idiot boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life.


End file.
